Not Something to Expect
by doomers
Summary: A GiroZero one-shot! It's that time again, time for the typical end-of-the-year dance/prom! And this year, Zeroro isn't going to stand dancing alone again. My first story... please be nice... I guess. O3O;


**Not Something to Expect.**

It was the end of the school year for the four young Keronians and their class, and just like every year some of the teachers in their school would set up a dance for all of the students. Everything was particularly well at the start of the dance, just like usual. The poppy music was booming and everyone was smiling, laughing, dancing, and overall, having a good time.

Well, that was until close to the end of the dance. That was when everything suddenly got very quiet compared to the amount of noise that was going on merely a minute ago. The quick fast beat of the typical party songs abruptly stopped, and was then replaced by a slower song, that was far from intense. Then, the D.J. smoothly called out through the beaming microphone.

"Grab a dance partner and get ready to have a nice slooowww dance" the DJ cooed.

It was just as expected. A slow dance to end the dance with, just like every year.

A small frail blue Keronian boy looked around the room frantically, desperately in need for a dance partner. He found one out of his two of his friends, Keroro, already partnered up with a nice girl, he didn't exactly call his friend, but was always tempted to, Pururu. His two friends, Keroros and Giroros actions when around Pururu, always confused the blue Keronian. It seemed like they always wanted to be with her. Zeroro shrugged off his thoughts and instead decided that he should go try to find his other friend that rarely left his thoughts, Giroro. He had to hurry too, or else the entire dance would be over. The lonely tadpole really didn't want to dance alone this year, and he was hoping that his friend would be more open to idea of them dancing together opposed to some random girl he didn't know.

Zeroro started to look for his red friend. He glanced around the room frantically. The small tadpole spotted the train hobbyist attempting to hide under the snack table. He was curled up in a ball and looking pretty gloomy. With no hesitation what so ever, Zeroro walked over to his close friend, curious why he was hiding.

"Oi... 's wrong? Why are you hiding?" He asked, concerned.

"Go away..." mumbled the red tadpole.

Giroro had always been on a bit of the anti-social side, but never like this. The medic-masked keronian didn't follow his friend's commands, and instead stood there, as he stared at Giroro in disbelief. After of what seemed like hours to the young tadpole, he watched his hiding friend slowly peek his head up to look at Zeroro straight in the eyes. The red keronian didn't say anything. So to the break the silence, the curious tadpole decided to start talking instead.

"Giroro-kun… why are you hiding from the dance?" he inquired.

Zeroro watched Giroros eyes soften; he could tell he wasn't as defensive at the moment. Zeroro could tell his friend was more comfortable around him then he was moments before. The masked keronian then smiled, waiting for a response. The red tadpole then took in a deep breath and looked away from his friend, and very shyly, he started to vent out to his friend.

"Well…you see…I was hiding because I didn't wanna dance, Zeroro-kun. And I didn't want some girrrllll to ask me to dance with her…" Giroro bit his bottom lip, in fear the Zeroro would judge him or something- _wait- no- that wasn't possible… Zeroro would NEVER judge him… right?_ _They where friends forever. Yeah. Friends forever_.

Giroro looked up at him, waiting for a reply. The other tadpole just stared back at him, but only for a moment before he let out a small giggle followed by and ear-to-ear grin. The red Keronians expression violently changed from very shy to surprised. His face then turned a slightly pinker shade of red, mostly from embarrassment.

"WHA-WHA- why are you smiling! It's not funny!" Giroro let out a huff, sticking out his lower lip. He felt utterly embarrassed, which something he didn't want to get used to.

"O…oh… No! Er- no… I mean, Giroro-kun" Zeroro didn't mean to seem cruel or mean. Actually, he was secretly just glad that Giroro didn't want to dance with a random person… just like him… "Giroro-kun… I didn't mean to laugh or anything… just…" He glanced around the room, unsure how to finish his sentence. "I-uhh… I'm just kinda glad… cause… well, erm- I mean-"

Zeroro really found himself in an awkward situation. Every time he tried to finish his sentence, the medic-masked Keronian would just make his question even more complex. Honestly, Zeroro truly just wanted to just ask Giroro to dance with him- as a friend- _nothing more then that… for now- NO- just friends..._ but it wasn't as easy as he wanted it to be. The young frog then looked down at his friend, who was very confused. Zeroro took in a deep breath, re-gaining courage to speak again.

"What I am trying to say… is… since you don't want to dance with people you don't really know, instead of hiding here… and missing out on the fun… why don't you…" Zeroro balled up his fists… why was he finding it so hard to ask Giroro-kun such a simple question…j_ust keep talking… just FOUR more words…_ "Dance with me instead?" The frail Keronian held his breath… worried he was sounding creepy.

The happy moment of relief and joy, Zeroro was hoping for was instead replaced by a very awkward silence between the two Keronians. He silently sighed to himself, starting to feel very upset. _Oh no… he MUST hate me now… I messed up… I mean… that must sound so weird and creepy to Giroro-kun...I truly messed up big time._ He thought to himself, freaking out. He then closed his eyes, just trying to focus his scrambled thoughts. But before he could unscramble his thoughts, he noticed something different in the atmosphere… some one was standing in front of him…no… that wasn't possible, the only person in front of him was Giroro, and he was still hiding under the table- Zeroro's train of thought was quickly cut off when he felt two arms wrap around him, forcing the curious future ninja to open his eyes to see who the heck was… hugging him.

"E-eh?! Giroro-kun…" Zeroro felt his face redden in embarrassment and surprise.

"You know… that's actually a pretty good idea" Giroro remarked.

"Re-really…?" Zeroro trailed off, overcoming with happiness.

"Of course! Thanks Zeroro-kun! You're pretty cool when it comes to ideas like these things!~"

Zeroro was speechless, as he watched his friend then pull away from the hug and grin ear-to-ear this time. The blush on Zeroro's face grew; as his best friend took him by the hand, as they started to dance to the calming, slow tunes, in the most amusing way possible. The blue tadpole closed his eyes after getting used to the dancing pattern. This…yes this moment right here… would be one he would treasure forever…

"Thank you Giroro-kun" He mumbled under his breath, as the rest of the night seemed to fade away.

_

**A.N. (Authors Note): Well… this is my first completed fanfic, which I am seemingly proud of. w I really wanted to write something with Giroro and Zeroro since they are my OTP, and I just find them so cute together. **

**Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm not the best when it comes to that type of things. Also, I am not 100% sure if writing is my strongest form of… fan… stuff. Since I usually draw, opposed to write.  
Please R&R… if you want… I would be very grateful if you did. O/u/O  
Btw, sorry if the title kinda sucks… I always seem to have trouble thinking of titles… X"D**


End file.
